Good Girl
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: Heather always gets what she wants in the end, even at the expense of Veronica's pain...or pleasure? SMUT. CHANSAW pairing oneshot.


**So...for anyone who has read my other stuff...this is...pretty different. For the Heather and Chansaw fans, I just love Heather Chandler played by Jessica Keenan Wynn and Veronica being played by Barrett Wilbert Weed that this came to life in my brain. There isn't enough ChanSaw fics, so enjoy! :)**

Heather Chandler really didn't give a shit as to whatever she walked into, as long as she got what she wanted in the end.

And while Veronica had just made it into the "it crowd" for a few short months now and her purpose was to be a minion within the Heathers, that aspect of Heather Chandler struck a cord in the brunette. Sure, people hated her; but people also respected the mythic bitch. You couldn't help but be lured into the blonde's trap when she showed even a small taste of interest in you. Which, while Veronica knew well before the popularity, that Chandler was a bitch and could cut you within a matter of seconds if you crossed her, the brunette couldn't help but squeak out a incredibly nervous and rushed 'okay!' when Heather noted that despite her being a greasy little nobody, Veronica could be beautiful.

The mopey and awkward teenager could admit despite her newfound popularity and makeover, Chandler was an even bigger bitch within the clique and Veronica was still at the bottom of the food chain. She truly was the Queen Bee, who called all the shots, doing and stating whatever the royal Heather Chandler pleased. And Veronica was whipped; she was whipped hard. Sometimes she felt spunky to tell the Heathers that whatever prank or activity was wrong, but in the end, they did what Chandler wanted to do. And although it sucked ass, Veronica couldn't help but respect the level of authority Heather managed to captivate from everyone around her, and having so much confidence to do as she pleased.

However, she would have never imagined Heather Chandler barging into her bathroom one fateful night, while Veronica was taking a long-overdue bubble bath.

Veronica had stupidly left the bathroom door unlocked, although in her defense, it wasn't everyday someone as important as Heather Chandler barges into her bathroom, completely unphased and royally pissed off at something.

"Boys are so pathetic and totally unnecessary on this planet!" Heather shrilled, throwing her purse angrily on the bathroom counter, and sitting herself roughly on the toilet seat. All in quick instinct, Veronica shrunk herself as far as possible in her tub, managing to cover what she could.

"What the fuck Heather, I'm a little busy here!" Veronica shrieked back, trying to be angry, but it came out more embarrassed and high-pitchy for her liking. Thank God her parents weren't home. Heather just rolled her eyes, running her hands through her long, blonde hair.

"Is it so impossible to hold a simple conversation with a guy, without him thinking about having his tongue down my throat or expecting favors? If anything, he should be giving me favors just giving him the time of day." Heather spat, allowing herself to glance at her make up in the mirror.

This wasn't a new topic Heather had complained about. It was often brought up over their nightly phone calls, and Veronica usually said the same thing. "Tell them to fuck off." That's what Veronica did if some guy was pervy with her, even more now than before when she got into the Heathers. That answer usually didn't fly with the Queen Bee, explaining that, "It's a man's world, if you want to get what you want, giving a guy a hand job to get there isn't the end of the world. God, Veronica you're so stupid." And yet, here they were, Heather complaining about the same thing, and Veronica decided to keep her mouth shut, for many other reasons than usual.

It turns out there was someone else who had control over Heather Chandler. Which in all sympathy one could muster for Chandler, was sad to believe men with high-power could bring such a beautiful and powerful woman on her knees. Figuratively and literally.

"Well?" Heather spat again, looking at the brunette buried under a mound of bubbles. Veronica just wanted her to leave, why did they have to do this now? She closed her eyes.

"Can you like, wait in my room? For Christ's sake, I'm in the bathtub." Heather just snorted a laugh, and made matters worse to turn her full attention to the smaller brunette and kneel right next to the tub.

"Grow up Veronica, we aren't in fucking sixth grade. No one cares."

"Have you met you? You out of all people don't need to see me naked." With that, Veronica immediately regretted the words out of her mouth. And when the smirk came on Heather's perfect face, Veronica took a silent deep breath, unsure what the blonde would do with this statement. The brunette tried to sink down further into the water, so the girl didn't see her. If Heather could see anything worth teasing her about in school, it would be the end of Veronica.

"Have you done your hair yet?" Heather finally asks, the smirk long gone that was replaced with a smudge of disgust. "Of course not, your hair never looks like it gets washed."

Brown eyes met green in confusion, before a rush of a cupful of hot water dripped off Veronica's face. Veronica spat out the unexpected down pour of soapy water, wiping the excess from her eyes. "The fuck, Heather…"

"Sssh, don't make it weird. I just need to do something with my hands. Besides, your hair needs a proper scrubbing if you want to keep hanging out with us. Now sit up. You, I shouldn't have to bend over for." This was too weird, Veronica thought. What was Heather's angle? "What, you have cum in your ears? Did it sound like it was an option, sit up!" With that tone, Veronica sat up, covering her boobs and crossing her legs to hide her stuff to the best of her abilities.

"Good girl. Heather praised while Veronica caught herself blushing while Chandler continued the process of wetting down her hair. The brunette didn't know what it was about Heather praising her, even if it sounded like a dog, that made her glow inside. Maybe it was the huskiness of Heather's voice, or maybe it was nice to hear the blonde compliment her or praise her for once. Much like the first time in the girl's bathroom when Heather accepted the once invisible girl into the Main Bitch group of the school.

Veronica did her best to not give the blonde any eye contact when Heather started scrubbing her hair. It started out being a bit rough, but soon those manicured nails softly massaged Veronica's head, causing the brunette to let out a soft moan. Heather scoffed initially, but she kept doing the same technique, and Veronica couldn't help herself. Maybe this was the dough Heather was meaning to scrounge up for some damaging gossip. At this point, Veronica didn't care, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and hands relaxing from covering herself.

"You shouldn't let those douches push you around like that…" Veronica finally said between Heather rambling about Heather things.

"I don't let them push me around. It's just the way it works; respect the system Veronica, respect the system."

"You shouldn't have to do something you don't want to. You don't let that stop you from not doing anything else you don't want to do; boys don't deserve to be treated like Gods."

"I don't need people to think I'm a prude, like you." Her nails started to feel sharper against the brunette's scalp.

"And a slut is just more acceptable?"

Suddenly those once gentle manicured hands had gripped around Veronica's short brown hair and drew it only inches away from Heather's perfect face. Despite the intense moment and positioning, Veronica couldn't help but notice how green and how pretty Heather's eyes were. Her hair wasn't as blonde has Veronica noticed, it was more of a strawberry blonde. Veronica was exposed completely, her hands having had gripped the side of the tub from the pull, but it didn't really register from being too entranced by Heather Chandler.

It seemed like Veronica had simply blinked before a pair of lips had reached her own. Not just any pair of lips; none other than Heather Chandler. Everything was moving so slow, much like Chandler's lips that hungrily searched the brunette, as if the Queen Bee, was testing the boundaries. Kissing girls was much different than kissing boys. In Veronica's experience anyways, boys seemed rough from the get go; probably hoping to get it of the way to get to the big fun. Girls, or at least Heather Chandler, was soft and gentle, that was so out of character it seemed.

Veronica was still frozen in her spot, Heather's fingers still wrapped in Veronica's hair, obviously taking the lead on the unexpected moment like she usually did. Except, for the first time, the brunette liked being bossed around. Heather tugged on the dark hair, which surged a pulse inside Veronica who closed in the already small space between them, reaching her wet hand to cup the blonde's face. Heather didn't seem to be one for romance, just a plain fuck would do. But as far as Veronica knew, she herself wasn't experienced with women. She couldn't imagine Chandler doing girls either, but...she sure seemed experienced.

The kiss was strengthening, as Heather continued to ram the girl into her, slowly opening her mouth to reach her tongue into Veronica's. Veronica has managed to twist herself around to be fully facing Heather, sitting on her knees. The brunette really felt like she should be doing something, other then obviously kissing back. Veronica slipped her own tongue in tentatively, but Heather battled it immediately, butting her shoulder into Veronica angrily.

"Down, girl...down…"

"Shouldn't you have at least bought me dinner first?" Veronica chimed snarky, while only breaking away from the kiss momentarily.

"Can you not welcome me with your sarcastic sass, and shut the fuck up for once?" Heather seethed, this time letting go of Veronica's hair and pushing the other girl up against the tile wall. Now plopped on her butt, Veronica had a chance to really look at Heather, and notice her in this new light: blonde red hair frazzled and partly wet, signature red lipstick smudged. And she looked sexier than ever.

Heather wasn't even drunk, Veronica would have tasted it by now. Maybe a little weed, but at what cost or angle was this game playing? She couldn't help but shiver at Heather's green eyes glaring at her, a lopsided smirk, as if she was hunting her prey. The dark-haired teen couldn't help but stare and eventually control her hands to want to touch Heather's plump lips, until it was smacked away.

"No no no...don't touch." Heather lightly scolded, her voice much lower and huskier before ending with a soft chuckle. But Veronica obeyed silently, even sitting on her hands to give the bitch all control. That seemed to intrigue and please the blonde, as she lurched forward slowly once more. She climbed over the brink of the tub, resting her elbows. The red lips made contact once more with Veronica, but only briefly before slinking down the brunette's neck with soft and tender kisses. Veronica inhaled sharply at each kiss, adrenaline and hormones racing and jumping and making her feel extremely hot in the cooling bath water. Just above her collarbone, Veronica did not expect the bite, nor the hands that had been trailing slowly down from her chest, and landing on her inner thighs.

Veronica didn't know if she wanted what was to come next, but stayed motionless anyways. But nothing happened. Now, both Heather's hand slunk back up her naked body, to cradle the brunette's neck, and pressed a final and firm kiss on her lips.

"Good girl, Roni."

Veronica scrunched her brows, glaring at Heather who seemingly stood up and wiped her wet hands on Veronica's towel and grabbed her purse. Her smile was proud, and a bit mischievous. But not the kind where Heather belittled someone; but as if she was pleasantly pleased. She fixed her hair and makeup, before letting herself out the door.

"If I get herpes from you fucking that creep trench coat kid, I will kill you!" Veronica could hear Heather call from outside the door, before the teenager excused herself from the house.

Heather Chandler had gotten the power she craved that night. Just like she always did.

Veronica shivered not only from the now cool bath water, but from her body racing from the hot and intense moment not two minutes ago. Now Veronica would have to finish herself. What a fucking tease.

Heather Chandler definitely was a mythic and evil bitch, but damn was she hot.


End file.
